Rasterizing is a process, often described as a graphics pipeline, that converts scene data into a rendered image where each pixel (picture element) in an image is assigned a color based on data passed through the graphics pipeline. The rasterizing process may sample the scene data multiple times per pixel to improve the accuracy of the color assigned to each pixel. For example, at a sampling rate of four, the rasterizing process will assign a color to four sub-pixels within each pixel. Subsequent steps in the graphics pipeline use the colors assigned to the four sub-pixels to calculate a single color for the pixel. Sampling at greater than one sample per pixel helps smooth the appearance of non-vertical and non-horizontal lines on a display; however, this incurs the cost of additional processing time and resource usage. This smoothing process is often referred to as antialiasing.